A Sexy Little Plan
by x Kate Alone x
Summary: A sexy little plan is made to force Harry and Ginny to admit their relationship. I got the idea from a friends episode!
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing!

...

"We've got to get back," Murmured Ginny against Harry's lips, "They'll be wondering where we are."

"Five more minutes," Whispered Harry, pulling Ginny closer.

Harry and Ginny had been secretly dating for six months. They both decided it would be better to keep their relationship hidden for the time being. However this meant sneaking around the castle, and treasuring every rare moment alone they had together.

"Harry, just think how they'd react if they found us," Said Ginny, reluctantly pulling away from him.

"All this creeping around if so frustrating," Muttered Harry running a hand through his already tousled hair, "Nobody cares that Ron and Hermione are dating!"

"I know, but Hermione doesn't have several older brothers who are ridiculously overprotective and willing to murder anyone who touches me, and Ron isn't a worldwide famous wizard that has kicked Voldemort's ass on multiple occasions," said Ginny, straightening Harry's shirt, "Don't you think we'd attract just the teeniest bit of unwanted attention if we went public?"

Harry rolled his eyes, realising defeat.

"That's what I thought," Said Ginny as she fixed her hair, "Now let's go. I told Ron and Hermione we'd meet them in the library."

With a quick, last kiss, they both made their way out of the hidden passage they had found, and headed for the library.

...

Harry sat down next to Hermione opposite Ron and Ginny. The four worked in silence, each doing their homework.

Ginny glanced up at Harry, who was concentrating hard on his potions essay. She slipped her foot out of her shoe and lightly touched Harry's leg. Twitching slightly, Harry looked up from his homework to see Ginny grinning at him. Smiling, Harry winked before ducking his head back down before Ron or Hermione noticed.

Ginny wiggled her toes and began sliding them up his thigh before settling on his...

"ARGH!" Yelped Harry, knocking Hermione's arm as he jumped.

"Harry!" Snapped Hermione in frustration, "You made me knock ink all over my work!"

"Sorry. I ... erm ... stomach ache. I better go to the nurse."

Quickly jumping up from the bench, he grabbed his bag and hurried out of the library, his cheeks flaming red.

"I'd better go with him," Said Ginny trying to hide her amusement, "Just to check if he's okay."

She grabbed her books and raced out after Harry. Ron shot Hermione a look that clearly said, "_What the hell was that?"_ and Hermione replied as she sucked up ink with her wand, "I haven't the faintest idea."

...

"Harry, wait up!" Called Ginny as she ran out of the library. She grabbed his arm and he spun round to face her.

"What the hell was that!" Spluttered Harry, "You can't just do that and not expect me to react!"

"I was bored," Giggled Ginny, "Plus, I thought it would be funny."

"You're driving me crazy Gin."

Harry rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the lips.

A shocked voice suddenly pierced the moment and both Harry and Ginny whipped round their heads to find Neville standing in the corridor looking shocked and puzzled.

"What are you doing!" Said Neville, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Well I'd thought that would be pretty obvious Neville," Said Harry in exasperation.

"Well yes but I just... erm ... I didn't know that you two were... erm ..." Stumbled Neville, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Neville." Said Ginny, a sinister glint in her eyes, "If you tell anyone about me and Harry, I swear that I'll curse you so hard that your balls will drop off. Don't breathe a word to anyone. Got it?"

"Yes... of course. I won't say anything. Can I go now?"

"Thanks Neville," Said Harry with a grin.

Harry and Ginny wondered off to the grounds for some privacy, whilst Neville scurried away, still in shock from what he'd seen, and slightly scared of Ginny's threat.

...

Later that day, Ron and Hermione sat in the common room when they noticed Neville sitting alone with a troubled look in his eyes.

"Hey Neville," Said Hermione gently, "Are you okay? You look worried.

"Oh, no it's nothing. I'm fine."

"Come on Neville," Said Ron, as he walked over to sit next to Neville.

"We're your friends, you can talk to us," Said Hermione as she joined them, "We won't tell."

Neville looked down, as the word 'friend' hit him. He'd never had friends before. He didn't want to lose them by keeping a secret from them.

"I can't tell you," Muttered Neville sadly.

"Of course you can mate", Said Ron, "Your secret's safe with us."

Neville thought to himself. Surely telling Ron and Hermione would be okay. They're friends with Harry and Ginny. They wouldn't tell anyone.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Our lips are sealed," Smiled Hermione.

"Well, I saw Harry and Ginny kissing," Blurted Neville.

Hermione's jaw dropped and Ron went considerably purple.

"You can't tell anyone because if you do then Ginny will curse my balls off like she said she would! Please don't say anything!" Babbled Neville.

Hermione stifled a giggle at Ginny's threat before glancing at Ron who was still purple and turning an angry shade of red.

"Umm... Ron?" Said Hermione gently, "Are you alright?"

Ron exploded in a mighty outburst, "DO YOU THINK I'M BLOODY ALRIGHT HERMIONE? MY BEST MATE IS SCREWING ABOUT WITH MY BABY SISTER! MY BABY SISTER!"

"Ron, calm down. She's only a year younger than us," Hermione said, trying to calm him down.

"YOU'RE COMPLETLY MISSING THE POINT! IT'S HARRY AND GINNY... TOGETHER!"

"Yes Ron. But you always knew that Ginny was completely in love with him," Said Hermione matter of factly, "It was really only a matter of time."

"That's it. I'm going to go and find Harry and teach him a thing or two about messing with a Weasley."

"Wait", Said Hermione, grabbing his shoulder as he headed for the door, a sly smile spreading across her face, "Maybe we could have some fun with this."

"What are you on about?" Asked Ron suspiciously.

"Well, they don't know that we know about them. So maybe we could play a few tricks on them."

"Hmm. I like your thinking," Said Ron grinning, "What did you have in mind?"

"How about we mess them about a bit, and see how they react if I start coming on to Harry. Let's see if we can make them crack and tell us the truth."

"You're a very wicked witch Hermione," Grinned Ron, kissing his girlfriend on the lips, "But I think I like it."

Hermione blushed, and Ron laughed as they made their plans for Ginny and Harry.

...

Authors Notes: I really hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter! It gets a little more exciting in the next so please read and review!


	2. Putting the Plan into Action

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing!

...

The next morning in the great hall, Ron and Hermione sat down for breakfast, all ready to begin their plan.

Harry walked in alone and sat down opposite them. Hermione looked up and gave Harry a cheeky smile and a wink.

"Wow Harry," Purred Hermione in his ear, "You look really hot today. Have you been working out?"

She reached over to touch his bicep and gave him a saucy smile. Spluttering on his pumpkin juice, Harry stood up in shock.

"Everything alright mate?" Asked Ron in mock surprise.

"I... erm ... need to go."

Harry darted out of the hall as Ron and Hermione collapsed in hysterical laughter. The first step of their plan had gone perfectly.

...

"Harry!" Said Ginny in surprise as Harry rushed straight into her without looking, "Are you okay? You look really pale. Are you sick?"

"No," Mumbled Harry running a nervous hand through his hair, "It's just... I think Hermione just came on to me."

Harry blushed and Ginny's eyes widened in surprise before she grinned and collapsed in giggles.

"Oh please, Harry. I'm sure you were imagining it. It's clear that she's smitten with Ron."

"No Ginny. She told me I looked hot, asked me if I'd been working out, and then she... felt my bicep."

By now Ginny had sobered up completely and Harry was looking very confused.

"But what about Ron? How could she do this to him!"

Suddenly Ginny's brain click into gear.

"Oh my god Harry, they know about us!"

"Shit!" Said Harry, "God it's so obvious! They're trying to mess with us!"

"Oooh, they think they are so smooth, thinking they can get to us," Said Ginny narrowing her brown eyes, "Well two can play at that game."

"Meaning?" Asked Harry, puzzled.

"Well they think that by coming onto you, we'll crack and confess. Well maybe you should start coming onto Hermione and we'll see what happens when they think you're attracted to her."

"I don't know about this Ginny," Said Harry reluctantly, "I don't really feel comfortable cheating on you with one of my best mates. It just feels wrong."

"Oh come on Harry. It's only until they confess that they tried to mess us around. It'll be fun."

"Fine," Harry agreed reluctantly, "But after this I think we should tell everyone about us."

"Okay. But there's no reason why we can't have some fun first."

"I couldn't agree more," Said Harry pulling Ginny towards him by the waist and kissing her passionately.

...

"I want a 16 inch essay on the effects of mind control potions," Sneered Snape as the bell rang, ending the potions class, "Due next Monday. Class dismissed."

Everyone gathered up the books and bags and made their way to their next lesson. Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and snuck up behind Hermione.

"Hermione," Said Harry in a husky whisper, "I've never noticed how gorgeous you are."

Hermione jumped violently and dropped her books as Harry pinched her butt. Before she could say a word, Harry turned and walked out of the room, leaving behind a stunned, bewildered Hermione.

...

"What a bastard! What a cheating piece of shit!" Ron exclaimed after Hermione had told him what happened, "How dare he cheat on Ginny!"

"Ron, I thought you didn't want them to be together."

"I don't, but that still doesn't give that waste of space right to hurt her!"

Ron was getting angrier by the second and began pacing up and down the library.

"To think I thought of him as a friend! How could I have ever trusted him?"

"I know," Said Hermione shaking her head, "It's so unlike him. He always seemed so loyal and..."

Hermione broke off from her sentence. A thought had suddenly hit her.

"I've got it! Of course Harry wouldn't do something like that! It's so obvious."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Ron, raising his eyebrows, "Don't you go making excuses for him, Hermione. Nobody messes with a Weasley!"

"Oh shush, Ron! They know that we know about them! They think they can play us at our own game."

"What?" Said Ron in confusion.

"Honestly Ron, how slow are you? They know and we know that they're dating! They're trying to mess with us, the same way we messed with them!"

"Well," Said Ron folding his arms, "They don't know that we know that they know that we know, and I think it's time to take our plans a step further."

...

At breakfast the next morning, hundreds of owls made their way through the windows to deliver the post.

Harry looked up as Hedwig landed in front of him. He took the small letter from her beak and unfolded it. He almost spat out his juice as he read what Hermione had written.

_Harry_

_I can't hide how I feel any longer._

_Meet me tonight in the room of requirement – it's the only place where we can guarantee not to be found._

_I want you Harry, and if you feel the same way then please come tonight and prove it to me. Nobody has to know about us. It can be our little secret. I'll be waiting for you._

_Love Hermione_

Spluttering and blushing furiously, Harry jumped up from the table and ran from the hall.

"Bloody hell," Smirked Ron, "Somebody's anxious to get to potions!"

"Wow," Said Hermione with a cheeky smile, "I never noticed how good Harry looks when he runs"

Grimacing, Ginny stood up trying to ignore Hermione's blatant attempt and forcing her to spill. She ran after Harry, wondering what could have been in that letter to make him completely lose it like that.

Minutes later, she found him pacing the boy's dormitory impatiently.

"Ginny, this has gone too far. Look at what Hermione wrote!"

Ginny quickly scanned the letter that Harry handed her and giggled.

"Come on Harry," She muttered reaching up to kiss him, "Don't tell me you're going to wimp out now."

"No Ginny!" Harry snapped pulling away from her and flopping down on his bed, "This is going too far!"

Ginny narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Man up Harry! We can't quit now. Are you seriously going to back down? Because the Harry I know _never_ quits."

Shooting him a seductive little smile, she walked towards him on the bed. Straddling his waist, she leaned towards his face.

"And if you do get them to admit their game," She whispered huskily in his ear, her hands snaking up his shirt, "There might just be a little reward waiting for you from me."

Harry groaned and pulled her down in a heated kiss, running his hands through her flaming red hair as she pressed herself against his body.

"What the fuck!" A startled voice yelled from the doorway.

Harry quickly sat up buttoning up his shirt, causing Ginny to topple on to the floor in a dishevelled mess. Dean stood at the door, his mouth gaping.

"Jesus Dean you could have knocked!" Muttered Ginny angrily as she straightened her skirt and smoothed her hair.

"Well you shouldn't have been getting off in the middle of my dorm then!" Dean retorted.

"Just piss off," Said Harry, "You're just jealous because she dumped your stupid ass."

"Fuck you Potter!" Shouted Dean, "You can have that ugly slut. I sure as hell don't want her."

"What did you just call my girlfriend, Dean?" Harry said menacingly and he stood up and walked towards Dean, his hand heading towards his wand in his pocket.

"I called her an ugly slag, you scar faced twat!" Spat Dean.

Harry whipped out his wand, but not before Ginny had leaped at Dean, punching and kicking every inch of him that she could reach.

"Get off me, you crazy bitch!" Screamed Dean as Ginny continuously pummelled him.

"I suggest you leave now Dean," Said Harry as he pulled a struggling Ginny back from him, "Before I let her do some permanent damage."

Dean leapt up from the floor, sporting a bloody nose and the beginnings of a black eye and legged it towards the door.

"Bastard!" Ginny snarled as Harry climbed let go of her arms, "Why the hell did you pull me off him!"

"Because I know you use you fists before your brain, and I don't want you to be in detention for the rest of the year for putting him in hospital," Harry smiled, tracing a line along her jaw with his thumb.

"Yeah well he deserves it!" Snapped Ginny, stepping away from him in anger.

"I know that Ginny," He said, gently grabbing her arm and pulling her back, "He's so jealous. He never got over you breaking up with him."

"Well it serves him right for cheating on me with that slag, Romilda."

"Yeah that never made sense," Harry murmured as he kissed her neck, making her go weak at the knees.

"What do you mean," Ginny said breathlessly, trying not to collapse as Harry nibbled her ear lobe.

Harry leant back and looked her in the eyes, and small smile playing at his lips, "Who in the world would ruin a relationship with the hottest girl in Hogwarts?"

Blushing, Ginny silenced him with her lips before he could embarrass her even more.

...

Authors Notes: Thanks for reading. It gets a little more sexy and romantic in the next chapter! Please read and review!


	3. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing!

...

Hermione was getting ready in the prefects bathroom behind a screen with Ron. She was to meet Harry in about half an hour.

"Hermione, I'm beginning to have second thoughts about this," Said Ron eyeing the red lacy bra and knickers that Hermione had put on to meet Harry. His eyes bulged as he stared at her smooth, slender body, "I don't see the need for all this," He muttered gesturing at her revealing underwear.

"Honestly Ron. You can't seriously be jealous!"

Ron's ears turned an impressive shade of red, "I'm just worried about Harry! I mean, who knows how he'll react when he see's you wearing that! His head might explode!"

"Get a grip Ron. You know I hold no interest for Harry, and I know he feels the same. This is merely to make him tell the truth, and then we can all get on with our lives without them sneaking around behind our backs."

Ron shifted his feet, grumbling under his breath, as Hermione turned to the mirror to apply some lip gloss. His eyes wandered down to the skimpy, red knickers and had to hold back a groan of lust.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed and she turned around to look at Ron, "Stop checking out my butt!"

"I wasn't! I was just admiring the fabric that happens to be covering it!" Ron lied, pulling her towards him and running his hands down her back and onto her butt, "Yes, very nice material. Silk is it?" He grinned and shot her a playful wink as she gently smacked his hands away.

"Nice try Ron," Smiled Hermione as she turned away. She picked up her bath robe, making sure to bend over giving Ron a good view, and (to Ron's dismay) pulled it on and tied it up.

"You're such a tease," Complained Ron, desperately trying to cover the tent in his pants.

"But you love it," Giggled Hermione as she gave him a cheeky smile whilst she picked up a hairbrush, "Honestly, you have such a one track mind."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Ron said defensively, as he tried to control his male urges from down below.

"I think you know _exactly _what I mean. All you think about is sex! I just don't think I'm ready to go 'all the way' yet. You understand right?"

"Hermione, of course I do. But any healthy guy would be thinking 'I would!' with you wearing that underwear in front of him. I'd be worried if I _wasn't_ thinking of it!"

"Ummm... I think I'll take that as a compliment," Said Hermione blushing. She put down the hairbrush, straightened her robe and looked Ron in the eye, "Okay, how do I look?"

"Utterly irresistibly gorgeous," Ron replied, his eyes running over her robe covered body.

"Let's hope Harry thinks the same then," She grinned, leaning down to kiss Ron passionately.

...

"Jesus Ginny! Is this really necessary?" Said Harry, ogling at the extremely tight, silk boxers that Ginny had forced him to put on, "I mean I feel a little... exposed."

Giggling Ginny said, "Harry, do you want to win this or not? You need to have Hermione drooling all over you, and that's not going to be easy. You know how uptight she is! It's going to take something special to get her going."

"Uhh, Ginny, I'm not so sure I want to 'get her going'," Mumbled Harry, in severe embarrassment.

"Trust me, Harry it's going to be worth it," Muttered Ginny, eyeing Harry's well toned chest and arms.

"Why can't we just tell them about us instead of having to go through all of this shit?" He grumbled, as he ran his hands through his hair.

Ginny, who wasn't playing the least bit of attention to Harry, thought to herself, _"How can he not know what he does to me? Running his hands through his hair, absentmindedly making me want him even more. And his eyes. Oh, you could just get lost in them! Those muscles! I sure have a lot to thank quidditch for! What I wouldn't give to run my hands all over his – "_

"Ginny! Are you even listening to me?," Said Harry sharply, snapping her out of her daydream.

"What?" Ginny mumbled, blushing the famous Weasley red, "Ummm..."

"I was saying that I think we should give up this stupid game, and just tell people about us," Said Harry, pulling on a bath robe.

Ginny folded her arms and narrowed her eyes, glaring at Harry, "Harry Potter, do you even know me? I'm a Weasley! And Weasley's _never _give up! If you think we're just going to put our hands up and let them win, then you're clearly deluded."

Laughing at her angry outburst, Harry said, "Okay, okay. I should have known you'd be too Weasley-ish to listen!" Said Harry as Ginny poked him in the ribs, "I suppose there's no point arguing with you."

"You know it Potter," Said Ginny, shooting Harry a wink and a grin. She moved towards Harry, gently pulling the front of his bathrobe, "You know, Hermione's going to be pretty hard to crack. You're going to need some practise if you're going to seduce her convincingly."

"Oh really," Smiled Harry, grabbing Ginny's waste and pulling her closer, "And how might you suggest I practise?"

With another grin, Ginny tugged the chord on his bathrobe, causing it to fall open, revealing Harry's perfectly muscular chest. Running her hands across it, she held back a moan of lust as Harry kissed her passionately on the pulse point on her neck. Her heart beat rocketed as Harry slowly began to undo the top buttons of her shirt.

"Too slow," Ginny mumbled, ripping open her shirt, making buttons fly in all directions. Tossing it to the floor, she roughly dragged off Harry's bathrobe, leaving him in only his boxers. She hooked her fingers onto the top of them, and began to slide them down, only for Harry to stop her.

"Not yet, you have too many clothes on. I think they're a little in the way. Don't you agree?" Harry muttered slyly, as his hands travelled up Ginny's smooth legs to her rather short skirt. He pulled it down with one swift motion and groaned as he saw Ginny standing before him in her sexy blue bra and panties.

Ginny leaned forwards, kissing Harry fiercely on the lips; she felt his hands running down her back, and up her thigh. She ran her hands through his messy black hair and moaned when his hands travelled up her stomach and gently touched her breast.

The tense knot in the bottom of her stomach tightened as his tongue danced with hers, making fireworks flash before her eyes, and his hand slowly unhooked her bra.

"No," Harry muttered gently, hooking her bra back up, "This doesn't feel right."

"I think somebody begs to differ down there," Said Ginny breathlessly, gesturing towards his hard erection, covered by his boxers.

"No, I mean it feels good, it's just that I don't want us to do this for the first time, just before I go and attempt to seduce Hermione."

"Oh stop being such a girl!" Ginny snapped, pushing herself away from him. "You must be the only guy on the planet that would reject this" – Ginny gestured to her scantily clad body – "When I'm practically throwing myself at you!"

Harry laughed, taking her hand and pulling her back. "I'm not wasting this. The first time is going to be special, not some rushed fumbling experience, right before I go after another girl!"

Ginny bit her lip and smiled, before throwing her arms around his neck. "You're perfect, you know," Ginny muttered into his neck.

"Well, I aim to please," Said Harry with a grin.

"And you succeed. Now come on, let's go down to the prefects bathroom."

Harry grabbed his bathrobe, and pulled the invisibility cloak over himself and Ginny.

...

Authors Notes: Thank you for reading! Get ready for some seducing in the next chapter! Please read and review!


	4. Seducing

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing!

...

There was a loud knock at the door. Ron jumped violently and dived behind the screen to stay hidden.

Hermione quickly checked her appearance in her mirror and went to the door, her stomach doing nervous summersaults.

"Harry, I'm glad you came," She said in a husky voice, concealing her nerves.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything Hermione," Replied Harry, shooting her a wink.

He stepped into the bathroom, Ginny following him covered by the invisibility cloak. She silently made her way into a corner of the room so she could watch without being discovered by Hermione.

"Ummm... you look... nice," Harry mumbled, feeling awkward.

"Thank you. But I think you'll like what's under my robe even more," Whispered Hermione.

"Well let's find out," Grinned Harry, his hand edging towards the tie on her bathrobe. With one tug, it fell from her shoulder and to the floor. Hermione blushed under Harry's stare.

Harry ogled at her round, perfect breasts that were barely concealed by her bra. Her legs were so long and smooth, her stomach was toned and her skin was lightly tanned.

He thought to himself, "What the hell happened to the bushy, geeky, shy Hermione that I know? When did Hermione get hot?"

His thoughts were interrupted as Hermione slowly walked towards him, reaching for his own bathrobe.

"I think you have too many clothes on Harry."

His robe was pulled off him, revealing his quidditch toned muscles, and his tight boxers.

"Oh! Do you like what you see by any chance?" Giggled Hermione, throwing a glance at the hard bulge in his boxers.

"What can I say," Smiled Harry, trying to hide his mortification, "You're a beautiful girl Hermione."

He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards him so her face was only an inch from his.

He leaned in to kiss her, closing his eyes and thinking as hard as he could about Ginny to distract him. Little did he know that Hermione was desperately picturing Ron, trying to forget the fact that she was kissing Harry.

...

Back over behind the screen, Ron was trying to fight down the large monster that had formed in his stomach as soon as Harry had began to touch his girl.

He thought to himself, "When this is over, he is going to get such a thump. Who care is this is planned! Who cares if this was planned! He's touching the only girl I have, and ever will want!"

He held himself back, clenching his fists as he continued to watch his best friend and the girl of his dreams seduce each other.

...

Ginny was sure she was about to explode. Her whole body was tense, and the fists were ready to punch Hermione.

"What a bitch! How dare she touch him! This has gone too far. He's mine, and this is not worth it. I am so going to kill her. Plan or no plan, nobody touches my man!"

She folded her arms angrily under the invisibility cloak, fighting back her jealousy, as she watched her best friend and the guy of her dreams seduce each other.

...

Harry and Hermione's lips met in a clumsy crash, their arms reluctantly entwined.

Determined to win this game, Harry's tongue probed for entrance at Hermione's soft lips. His hands made their way down her back towards her cute butt and gave it a squeeze.

Hermione opened her lips, her tongue dancing with his like fire. She had to admit, he was a great kisser. But there was something about Ron's eager lips against her skin, and big hands on her body that made sparks fly in her stomach.

She reached her hand down to cup his rock hard member, causing Harry to emit a groan of pleasure.

Harry decided he needed to take control, and finish with this. He fumbled with his fingers to unhook her bra, revealing the flesh of her breasts and began to massage them with his hands. She moaned softly, and her knees went weak as his fingers ran over her nipples.

Hermione pulled him onto the floor on top of her, the hard stones making goose bumps erupt all over her skin. She heard Harry gulp. Taking this as a sign that he was about to give in, she reached for the hem of his boxers to pull them down.

Harry yelled, "Stop!" at the same time as a deafening yell of anger pierced the air. Hermione was knocked from under Harry in flash of fiery hair. Ginny snarled as she pounced and began to attack Hermione. Harry reached for Ginny to drag her away from Hermione, but was knocked into the wall by another flash of bright red hair. Ron began pummelling Harry.

"RON! WHAT THE HELL?" Bellowed Harry as Ron threw punch after punch at Harry's face, which Harry managed to dodge each time.

He shoved Ron backwards, and ran to pull Ginny off of a dishevelled Hermione.

Harry struggled with a kicking, screaming Ginny, whilst Ron ran to Hermione, attempting to cover her nakedness. Hermione grabbed her bathrobe, pulling it on quickly.

"Gin! Stop! Calm down, it was all part of the plan remember?"

Ginny stopped fighting against Harry's restrain, a turned to look at him.

"I just couldn't stand her touching to like that. You don't understand Harry. It's torture!"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Ron, "Well I bloody know how she feels! If you ever touch Hermione again, I swear I will rip you head off and through it off the astronomy tower," Ron took a deep breath before saying, "No offence mate," As he remembered that Harry was actually his best friend.

Well at least it's over," Said Hermione, "And we won!"

"What!" Said Ginny and Harry simultaneously.

"Well we did," Shrugged Hermione, just before Ginny and Ron went completely ape, you shouted 'stop', meaning you caved and we won."

"Fine," Said Harry, " I don't care anymore. Don't get me wrong Hermione, you're hot" – Ron snarled – "But I love Ginny. She's the only one for me and I'm not going to hide it any more. You hear me? I. Love. Ginny."

Hermione gasped, Ron's mouth dropped open and Ginny's eyes widened.

"You love me?" She whispered to Harry.

"Of course I do. You're my everything."

"Harry, I love you too!" Ginny said, her voice breaking as a happy sob came from her.

She leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing him with such a fiery passion that they forgot they weren't alone, until Ron interrupted them with a loud cough.

"Okay guys, I'm happy for you and everything but she's still my baby sister and you're to keep the smooching to a minimal while I'm around."

"Whatever Ron," Muttered Ginny as Harry pulled on his bathrobe. We'll catch up with you guys later.

Harry and Ginny made their way out of the bathroom, and up to the empty boy's dormitory.

"I couldn't stand seeing her touch you like that Harry," Ginny said as she closed the door behind them.

"You know it meant nothing though. It was all to try and make her admit the plan."

"I know, but it just makes me so jealous."

"Ginny, you know how much I love you. Anything that happened with Hermione means nothing."

"Oh yeah?" Said Ginny with a sly grin "Why don't you prove it?"

Harry caught on to what she was suggesting and pulled her toward his bed, whilst casting a locking charm on the door.

"Gladly," Muttered Harry, pulling her close.

...

Authors Notes: I was going to continue it with a scene of Harry 'proving' his love for Ginny if you know what I mean, but I don't think it would be very popular. Thankyou so much to my readers and reviewser! I love you guys! I'll be writing more stories soon. Promise! If you think I should continue I'd be grateful if you could let me know!


End file.
